


Nocne wyznania

by MyboyfriendStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kind of..., Laura is in it too, M/M, Sleep talking, who's here know Polish language?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyboyfriendStiles/pseuds/MyboyfriendStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasami Derek gada przez sen.</p><p>Stiles nigdy nie mówił o tym Derekowi, bo to była najniezwyklejsza rzecz jaką od niego otrzymał i wolał zachować to dla siebie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocne wyznania

Czasami Derek gada przez sen.

Stiles nigdy nie mówił o tym Derekowi, bo to była najniezwyklejsza rzecz jaką od niego otrzymał i wolał zachować to dla siebie. To zabawne, jeśli Derek był ze sobą szczery tylko podczas snu, innym razem było bardzo smutno a czasem takie sytuacje stawały sie poprostu... urocze.  
"Żadnych kotów" mruknął w pewną noc śniąc głębokim,spokojnym snem. A potem zaczął marudzić"Żadnych kotów, one mnie przerażają." Stiles również dowiadywał się znacznie więcej od śpiąco-gadającego Derek'a ( Boi się kotów, nienawidzi niebieskiego, i lubi gdy Stiles nosi rozpinaną koszulę w kratę). Derek wykopnął stopę zatrzymując ją na kostce Stilesa, i zarzucił dłoń na jego klatkę skamląc "Żadnych kotów".

Stiles delikatnie pieścił dłonią jego policzek "Żadnych kotów" zgodził się, przerzucając kolejne strony książki.

Niektóre z tych nocy są smutne, i Stiles czuje nieodpartą potrzebę by go chronić. "Laura" mówi gorączkowo, zaciskając palce wokół krawędzi pościeli aż jego kostki stają się białe, nawet we śnie marszczy brwi. "Laura nie". Stiles położy dłoń na jego plecach, leżąc obok i przyglądając mu się uważnie.

Powie" Przepraszam" ocierając ustami wzdłuż szczęki Derek'a, troche jakby chciał go pocieszyć. Wysłucha słów które wypłyną z jego ust, zaczynając od imienia Laury kończąc na bolesnych, bliskich płaczu nawoływaniach swoich rodziców i Stiles dobrze wie jak się czuje. Zna ten rozpaczliwy ból gdy wołał w nocy swoją mamę i nigdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, nawet jej nie oczekując. Zna szaleńczy ton w głosie Derek'a, ten, który mówi że będzie ich wzywać, ale nie może ich znaleźć, gdzie oni są? Stiles przysunie się bliżej, przyciskając swoje ciało do niego i szepnie: "Jestem tutaj. Jestem tu"

Czasem Derek będzie płakał w nocy powtarzając" To moja wina,moja wina", a Stiles będzie kręcić głową upewniając sie że Derek czuje go na swojej piersi.

"To nie twoja wina" powie, zastanawiając się czy Derek zrozumie chociaż część z tego we śnie. Koniec końców będąc przy nadziei ,że tak. Stiles przyciśnie usta do jego skóry i złoży pocałunek tuż nad mostkiem powtarzając "To nie twoja wina".

Są noce,gdy Derek przez swoje gadulstwo sprawia że Stiles czuje się niewyobrażalnie mocno kochany. Gdy Derek nieświadomie sięga po dłoń Stiles'a i przyciska ją do swojego boku głośno oddychając "Stiles" przysuwa się do jego bioder " Kocham Cię,Kocham Cię tak bardzo. Potrzebuje Cię. Pragne Cię. Idealny. Niesamowity. Piękny." Stiles czuje się - ubóstwiany, ceniony i jedyny powód dla którego nie powie mu o tym co mówił we śnie lub nie poprosi go by powiedział to samo gdy się obudzi jest fakt że Stiles czuje się z tym bardzo zakłopotany, a Derek nie jest kimś kto lubi mówić o swoich uczuciach. W ciągu dnia Stiles wypełnia pokój słowami za nich oboje. W nocy, to działka Derek'a, i Stiles ma sie z tym całkiem dobrze.

W nocy gdy Derek mówi takie rzeczy, i kocha go w taki sposób, Stiles będzie tulił go w swoich ramionach tak mocno i będzie czekał na moment w którym Derek na chwilę ucichnie by mógł szepnąć wprost do jego ucha "Jesteś idealny", mając nadzieję że to zrozumie i w spokoju będzie mógł zasnąć przy ciepłym ciele Derek'a.

Noce jak dzisiaj, gdy jest uroczy, poczochrany od snu, pociągając nosem w poduszkę gdy szuka dłonią jego dłoni po materacu...Te noce są ulubione. "Żadnych kotów" Derek powtarza a Stiles się uśmiecha "Meaaaw" żartuje, lecz Derek mamrocze coś pod nosem i przytula się do Stiles'a.

Te noce są jego ulubionymi, bo moze rozmawiać i słuchać, również dlatego że Derek jest milutki odwracając się do niego w każdym dziwnym momencie. Tak więc Stiles będzie siedzieć na łóżku, czytać książkę, gładzić policzek Dereka. będzie mówił do niego i starał się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, który mógłby wybudzić Derek'a ze snu. Bo jak wiadomo obudzony Alfa to zły Alfa, i może Derek zmusi go do kilku pytań albo co gorsza- wyrzuci go z łóżka na całe dwadzieścia minut(zanim będzie szukał ukojenia w chudych ramionach i zrozumie ,że przecież nie zaśnie bez Stiles'a. Ostatnio zajęło mu to półtorej godziny.)

"Żadnych kotów" Stiles się zgadza "Pies może być"

Derek strasznie chrapnął, zupełnie jakby zrozumiał.


End file.
